The present invention relates generally to an electric night light article; more particularly it relates to a disc shaped night light with a rotatable decorative face and with rearwardly extending blades mounted directly into the rear of the disc housing.
The use of night lights in household applications is very well known. Numerous night lights have been manufactured and produced over a number of years and have gained wide acceptance with the purchasing public for use in providing a low level of lighting in homes, apartments, and other buildings.
Night lights have generally been of two varieties. A first includes an incandescent heat-producing bulb and the second includes a cool source of light, such as a luminescent panel or a glow lamp. The product provided pursuant to this invention is primarily useful with a cool source of light, such as a glow lamp.
There are numerous prior art products which employ a cool variety of light sources and some patents which have issued covering products of this sort include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,923, 3,818,213, 3,818,212, 3,735,118, which patents are assigned to the same assignee as the subject application. In addition, in the incandescent night light category, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,607 and 3,457,383 and numerous others are included.